Omnitrix
This article is about Azmuth's third Omnitrix. You may be looking for the prototype. The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the current successor of the inferior Ultimatrix. It was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not yet complete, and Ben's maturity needing to increase before he could use it properly. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed it and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Unlike other post-Unitrix models, it does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 *It adapts the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control. *Unlike the original model and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not have a glitch. If it mistransforms, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *Like the other , the Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 *It has a Life-Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. He uses this function to stay as Bullfrag without timing out. However, it is dangerous to use it often. *The Omnitrix, like the original model and the Ultimatrix, has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix can add extras to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. *Like the original model and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix has the quick change feature. *It allows the user, when transformed into a Gourmand, to switch the user to a different race of Gourmands, which was shown in Tummy Trouble. *In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben Tennyson can use it. It also has an alternate identification program if some dramatic change by outside forces occurs to Ben Tennyson. *The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice command. *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: 1) Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. 2) Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before Modes |-| Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-| Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnitrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. |-| Scan Mode= The Omnitrix can scan DNA but it is unknown how it does it. |-| Randomizer= The Omnitrix randomly transforms the user into different aliens, each for a short time. Aliens The Omnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, 87 unlocked aliens and 61 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 55 out of the 61 listed. Note: See the this page for a more detailed number of alien DNA stored in the Omnitrix. If the "When and How unlocked" field is blank, then that means that the alien was already synced to the Ultimatrix before its removal. Unlocked Aliens These are all the known aliens the Omnitrix has ever had unlocked/accessed. Other Known Aliens These are aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. They were never shown to be unlocked or transformed into in Ultimate Alien and have yet to be seen in Omniverse. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **If there are any mistransformations, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 **The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 **The new Omnitrix is not hack proof.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/359775606973417666 **Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the new Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/361539081479414783 **It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the new Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/362946727054966563 **The Galvans were the first species added into the Omnitrix but that the sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368450004903296890 **The Omnitrix doesn't have the evolutionary feature added into the Ultimatrix by Albedo. **The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/377154130763863485 **The Omnitrix doesn't scan the Ultimates' DNA.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/394564526743244788 **The Omnitrix in Omniverse is a reference to the Dial H comic book. **There were technical glitches in the protoype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the Omnitrix during transformations. This actually caused interference with the transformations such as power glitches. Azmuth has reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix. *In Hot Stretch, it was revealed that the Omnitrix can keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes usually. However, in Hot Stretch, it also revealed that it can time out much earlier than 15 minutes. *It is shown in Ben Again that the Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix even with no intent by the user. References See Also *Prototype Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Omnitrix/Gallery *Omnitrix/Species DNA *Azmuth (creator) *Unitrix (prototype) *Prototype Omnitrix (predecessor) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) *Nemetrix (knock off) *Biomnitrix Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Plumber Tech Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions